


The past in the future

by SarahLivess



Category: Days of Our Lives, Will and Sonny - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLivess/pseuds/SarahLivess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts from the point where Will returns from California. Will is confused about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The past in the future

*It‘s been a while... 

My life is in the right place right now. California was amazing. All the seminars were incredible and people were so fun to spend the time with. I couldn’t get Ari and Sonny out of my head, though. Fortunately, skyping helped staying in touch. Sonny was super sweet when I showed up a day earlier, yesterday. I ran straight to his arms and he grabbed me as we stood there kissing. I’ve missed him so much. Sleeping without him was sad and not feeling his body next to mine was just heart-breaking. The last night in California was awful. I felt homesick and lonely. I needed Sonny to be there for me. Guess what? He was. “Dreaming of you,” I texted him and he asked if I wanted to skype because he wanted to hear my voice. Of course, I did. We talked a lot that night. He made me feel a lot better. After that, there was no question left, I was going home. So yeah, here I am. My love made me come back home. Sonny made love to me with such passion, that I’ve never experienced before. I love that man and he loves me. What could feel better than this? *

“Who’s ready for some breakfast? We know we are!” Sonny interrupted Will.

“Just start eating without me, I’m coming!” He answered.

After putting his laptop right into its place, Will ran down the stairs to have some family time with his daughter and boyfriend.

Sonny took a seat near his boyfriend’s daughter.

“Come here little princess,” he murmured into her little fingers as he took her out of the baby chair and snuggled her into his chest.

“Aww! You two are so adorable! Why am I so lucky, ” Will replied with a huge grin.

“Hey, did you hear anything about Robert?” Sonny questioned his partner, seemingly trying to look as calm as he could.

“Do you mean my cousin?” 

“No..Robert Johnson. You know, he called me this morning and he wasn’t too happy about what he had to say,” Sonny said. 

“What? Did anything happened?”

“Well.. He was kind of attacked in the airport. I don’t know much about it, no details, just that the attacker was some man that wanted to steal money from him and hit him”

“Is he okay?” Will freaked out a bit about his ex being hurt.

“No, he’s fine. He said he had some little scars on his face but it wasn’t that bad” Sonny whispered ‘wasn’t that bad’ into Ari’s little ear as his eyes turned to Will. “He actually invited us to his ‘coming back’ party kind of thing.”

“I’m glad he’s back, but do you think we should go, though?” Will doubted.

“Why not? This little beauty has her mother to look out for her tonight,” Sonny insisted.

“I don’t know.. Maybe we could stop by for couple of hours”

“We sure could,” Sonny smiled. “We haven’t seen him for a while and we could also use some non-home time, you know, so that we don’t become those kind of boring parents”

“What would I wear, though?” Will hesitated. “We haven’t been to parties since Ari was born, don’t you think we’re too old for that?” He laughed at the point he just had made.

“Don’t even try to change your mind! We’re going to have some fun tonight,” Sonny convinced Will as he slowly step by step left the room to put Ari for a nap.

Sonny was always excited about seeing their friends whenever they had time. He didn’t want Will’s life to become one grey place, so he tried to put there as much pink as he could. Nevertheless, Robert was a really good friend to both of them. It was weird at first as he knew that it’s Will’s ex. But as soon as he got to know him better at Abigail and Chad’s wedding, he understood that Robert was a great guy with a big heart. Will had always told him how sweet he was and that they broke up without a fight, because they agreed that it just didn’t feel like love.

Will was finishing his breakfast when his phone buzzed and Robert’s picture showed up on the phone’s screen. He nervously picked up the phone and answered.

“Will? You there? ” Robert uttered.

“Hi,” Will replied confused.

“Are you coming tonight?” Robert asked. “I missed you,” he said as a little moan was let out of his mouth.

“I’m not sure, but I’m happy that you’re okay. Sonny told me about what happened. It must have been horrible.” Will answered with voice of concern.

“It wasn’t. But it’s okay now. I hope you can come tonight so we can talk more, Will”

“Yeah, me too. You know you’re still, hmm, still my best friend. And I really, you know, care about you”

Will was smiling the whole time he talked. Sonny came to the kitchen silently that Will didn’t notice. 

“I love you, Will. Don’t find another best friend, please” Robert laughed with a grin. 

“I love you, too, man. I hope, I’ll be able to make it. See you there, I guess”

“Okay, see ya”

Will hung up as Sonny looked at him wide eyed. 

“I love you, too? See you there? Will, are you cheating on me?!”


End file.
